OP Never Again
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: When Luffy punched that Celestial Dragon, it wasn't just for Hatchi but also for a lost brother.


**Another one-shot! I'll update the other fanfics soon but I just couldn't seem to get this one out of my mind. XD**

 **Summary:** When Luffy punched that Celestial Dragon, it wasn't just for Hatchi but also for a lost brother.

 **Notes:** Takes place at the Auction House. Focuses on Luffy's thoughts as he advances towards Saint Charloss.

* * *

" _Where is the bastard who killed Sabo?! I'm gonna murder him!"_

 _Dogra trembled under Ace's grip. "T-The Celestial Dragon?-" Luffy didn't know what they were, only that they killed his big brother and eventually made his other big brother, the one who said he hated crybabies, cry. All of that happened because of these so called Celestial Dragons shot Sabo. Sabo was never coming back. Never again._

 _Because of those damned Celestial Dragons._

The next time he heard of that name again was almost 10 years later at Sabaody Archipelago. Just as he was about to reach Camie, a gunshot had fired. He turned around only to see the collapsing body of his friend, Hatchi and a weird guy in a spacesuit jumping up and down not too far from him. One look on what was held in his hand, Luffy boiled in rage. That man just shot Hatchi.

Luffy never showed mercy to anyone who hurt his friends; He started advancing towards the man, Charloss dangerously with a fist at the ready. But not even halfway, he was held back by two fishman arms.

"Y-You promised…" Hatchi huffed, "E-even i-if someone got shot… You… You wou-wouldn't go… go against the Celestial Dragons…"

Luffy's face darkened more. So the man was a Celestial Dragon.

"I-I'm sorry… I never meant it to be like this…" Hatchi said. Luffy gently took his arms off of him and settled them beside Hatchi's body. "I w-want to make it up to Nami… I wanted to h-help you guys out. B-but no matter what I do, I just… screw everything up! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Stupid fish! You're so annoying with that blabbermouth of yours!" Charloss once more held his gun up pointed at Hatchi but Luffy moved to shield Hatchi. The Celestial Dragon felt a vein pop after seeing the look on Luffy's face. As Luffy stood up from where he crouched, everyone, upon realizing what he was about to do, tried to yell at him to stop but it fell on deaf ears. His crew at the back of the building watched their captain wear a darker expression than any of them had ever seen before. Though they were just as mad at the noble for shooting Hatchi, their captain seemed angrier tenfold.

Luffy pulled a tight fist back, his eyes wide in fury. It was because of these Celestial Dragons that the people he held dear were getting hurt. It was because of these Celestial Dragons that his brother wasn't sailing freely like he was supposed to. It was because of these Celestial Dragons that Sabo was dead! With each step closer towards the Celestial Dragon, Luffy felt the emotion from ten years ago surface however fiercer than ever.

" _Sabo got shot by a Celestial Dragon."_ Again and again, in his mind, Dogra's voice repeated it like a broken plaque.

Two shots filled the air but both were evaded. Luffy stomped his one foot and readied his fist.

A bitter cry echoed in the building as Luffy rammed his fist onto the Celestial Dragon's _precious_ face. A cry for Hatchi and another for a lost brother. Luffy's memories of Sabo and the moment the three of them became brothers replayed. But ever since that fateful day, the bond the three of them had was broken. His- no _their_ greatest treasure, crushed. No one noticed the stray tear that escaped his eyes.

Ace wanted to beat up the bastards and so did Luffy and it was he who actually had a chance to avenge his brother. But no matter what he did, he knew nothing would ever bring his brother back. Sabo is never going to come back.

That's why he vowed to become stronger… stronger, stronger, way stronger! So that he can protect everybody he held dear and Luffy wouldn't have to lose anyone ever again.

Never again.

 **END**

 **I hate at the same time love the irony in this fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
